Corvo Attano
This page is incomplete. You can help by adding to it. Summary Corvo Attano is the playable character of Dishonored, one of the playable characters of Dishonored 2, and a main character in the entirety of the Dishonored series, excluding Death of The Outsider. Biography Lorem ipsum Personality and Traits Lorem ipsum Statistics Name: 'Corvo Attano '''Birthplace: ' Karnaca, Serkonos, Empire of the Isles '''Birthdate: 25th day of the Month of Nets, 1798 Aliases/Titles: 'Lord Protector of the Empress, Royal Spymaster, The Masked Felon (by wanted posters and broadcasts), The Crown Killer (by wanted posters incorrectly) '''Classifications: '''Human, Assassin, Vigilante, Bodyguard, Spy, Individual Marked by The Outsider '''Age: '''39 (''Dishonored), 52 (The Wyrmwood Deceit), 54 (Dishonored 2) '''Hair Color: '''Black '''Eye Color: '''Brown '''Skin Color: '''Light '''Height: '''6'4 (unofficially) '''Verse of Origin: '''Dishonored Powers and Abilities '''List of Abilities: Superhuman Physical Attributes, Regeneration (Type 1, likely Type 2), Parkour Expert, Master Swordsman, Adept Unarmed Combatant, Expert Marksman (crossbows and pistols), Pseudo-Teleportation, Time Manipulation (slowing and stopping, as well as Immunity to both), enhanced eyesight (can see heat, sound, and electrical currents, among other things), telescopic vision via mask lens, Possession, Summoning (rats), slight Rage Power (adrenaline-fueled), Air Manipulation, Sleep Inducement via Sleep Darts, can heal by eating and drinking. Attack Potency: Small Building Level '(comparable to Daud) 'Striking Strength: Small Building Level (can harm Daud) Lifting Strength: Superhuman '(can jump several meters in the air while carrying a fully-armored man) 'Speed: Superhuman, higher with Blink, with Supersonic 'reactions and combat speed (comparable to Emily Kaldwin and Billie Lurk, who can keep up with Clockwork Soldiers) 'Durability: Small Building Level '''(can survive room-clearing explosions) '''Notable Techniques: * Blink: an ability which allows Corvo to move at high speeds over dozens of meters, fast enough that even the likes of Daud can't register his movement. * Dark Vision: an ability which grants Corvo the temporary ability to visually perceive his own sounds, and see people and items through walls. * Devouring Swarm: an ability that summons a pack of aggressive, flesh-eating rats. * Possession: the ability to possess an animal or person. * Bend Time: an ability that grants Corvo the ability to slow or stop time for a short period of time * Wind Blast: an ability that lets Corvo use wind as an offensive and defensive tool, capable of throwing back bolts, grenades, and other "heavy" projectiles, and throwing enemies several feet back, with enough force to kill. * Bloodthirsty: a burst of adrenaline that gives Corvo the strength to effortlessly mangle anyone on the receiving end of his physical strikes, as well as slows his perception of time. * Shadow Kill: an ability which turns dead bodies into ashes, eliminating the possible need to hide them. Equipment * Corvo's Mask - a metal mask made by Piero Joplin which obscures Corvo's face and is sturdy enough to function as armor. Also has a telescopic lens that allows him to see clearly at a distance * Corvo's Sword - a shortsword crafted by Piero Joplin. Can be collapsed into its hilt for concealability and ease of storage. The metal used in its construction is strong and dense enough, and the mechanism sturdy enough, to make such a design, which would normally be unusable in live combat viable, and even superior to most bladed weapons encountered in the game * [[Corvo's Crossbow|'Corvo's Crossbow']] - a small crossbow, made by Piero Joplin out of the finest materials he could acquire. Upgraded to have increased accuracy and range, and reload automatically, making it a formidable weapon in most every situation. Can fire incendiary bolts, normal bolts, and syringe bolts containing a sleep toxin, making it effective for assassination, non-lethal takedowns, and even demolition if an incendiary bolt is used to target flammable explosives. Coupled with the telescopic function in Corvo's mask, can even be used as an effective sniping weapon. *[[Pistol (Dishonored)|'Corvo's Pistol']] - a modified City Watch pistol, upgraded by Piero Joplin. Houses 4 shots, and is upgraded to having far superior reload speed and accuracy. In addition, it can also have a short-range spread effect, essentially functioning as a shotgun. Can house regular bullets and explosive bullets. Feats * Won the Blade Verbena at only 16 years of age. * Became Lord Protector at age 19, and was the first Lord Protector not to be born on the isle of Gristol. * Managed to best several Whalers during the assassination of Jessamine Kaldwin. * Escaped Coldridge Prison. * Infiltrated Dunwall Tower and toppled Lord Regent Hiram Burrows. * Defeated Morris Sullivan. * Defeated Daud. * Defeated Vera Moray. * Easily infiltrated Kingsparrow Lighthouse. Gallery Trivia * In Dishonored 2, Corvo is voiced by Stephen Russell, who also voices Garret, the main character of the Thief series of video games, Mercer Frey, a master thief in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, and Nick Valentine, a private detective in Fallout 4. Other Notable Battles (Canon) Victories: Blade Verbena, Morris Sullivan, Daud, Vera Moray, Broken Tom Losses: Assassination of Jessamine Kaldwin, Broken Tom, Delilah Copperspoon Inconclusive: Draws: Notable Battles (VS Threads) Victories: Losses: Inconclusive: Draws: Category:Browse Category:Dishonored Category:Video Game Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Novel Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Vigilantes Category:Assassins Category:Spies Category:Sword Users Category:Crossbow Users Category:Pistol Users Category:Possession Users Category:Summoning Users Category:Time Manipulation Users Category:Air Manipulation Users Category:Small Building Level Category:Supersonic Category:Grenade Users